Behind The Scene
by LoveableNiel
Summary: Kang Daniel seorang idol populer yang terjebak dalam kegelapan masa lalu dan Hwang Minhyun yang ingin menarik Daniel dari kegelapan itu WANNA ONE AND BTS FIC NIELHWANG ONGHWANG ONGNIELCRACK feat VMin NamJin and other cast
1. chapter 1

BEHIND THE SCENE

A late dreams

Chapter 1

Boys Love, Alternate Universe

NIELHWANG ONGHWANG

Aku benar benar tidak berbakat

Aku membenci hidupku

Aku lelah mengejar semua mimpiku

Benar benar lelah

Kang Daniel

Tolong wujudkan semua mimpiku

"HYUUUUUNGGGGG!! "

"Hah... Hah.. Hahh"

Aku terbangun dengan peluh keringat membasahi kaos putih yang kupakai.. Nafasku terputus putus dan dadaku rasanya sesak sekali

"Mimpi itu lagi..."

Tanpa terasa mata ku basah.. Ingatan itu terus menerus menyiksaku..

"Jisung-hyung, Jisung-hyung.. HYUNGGG AAARRRGHHHHH"

"Dasar lelaki brengsek"

"Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat"

"Berhenti mengikuti ku.. Tolong jauhi aku "

"Minhyun-hyung... Percayalah padaku"

"Brengsek.. "

Hwang Minhyun pergi dengan cucuran air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.. Menatap langit sambil berfikir..

"Cinta itu memang tidak ada"

"Tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona dari Ong Seongwoo, Benar bukan? Hahahaha "

"Tentu saja hyung, I'm the hottest man in Korea"

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan hyung, Daniel masih yang terhebat saat ini"

"Sialan kau hyung.. TUTUP MULUT MU"

"Aku benar benar benci jika disandingkan dengan si bajingan itu!! "

"Hei apa kau mabuk?!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

BEHIND THE SCENE

CHAPTER 1 B

 _'Behind the fake smiles_ '

RATED T-M

Ong Seongwoo sedang beristirahat di dorm mereka setelah menjalani serangkaian jadwal yang benar benar melelahkan otak dan pikirannya. Dia duduk di sofa panjang ruang tv sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya sambil memakan pudding mangga milik Jaehwan- _hyung_ nya yang dia curi di kulkas tadi.

"Aku akan menyuruh _Jaehwan-hyung_ membeli lebih banyak nanti. Ini benar benar menyegarkan.."

"Tadi aku lelah, sekarang aku malah bosan.. lebih baik aku menonton acara tv saja.." monolog Seongwoo seorang diri

Saat menyalakan televisi, acara jam tengah malam dipenuhi dengan berbagai berita yang membicarakan tentang rekan se-grupnya.. Kang Daniel

Seongwoo terdiam sambil mendengarkan berita tersebut.

"Kang Daniel seorang idol yang populer KINGS bersama Ong Seongwoo dan Kim Jaehwan mendapatkan banyak tawaran film dan drama. Namun MMO Ent mengkonfirmasi bahwa Kang Daniel hanya akan fokus ke karir bermusik dan album terbaru grupnya yang akan rilis pada pertengahan bulan depan. Banyak Queens *yang tidak sabar menunggu para idolanya ini karena sudah terhitung satu tahun mereka memutuskan untuk hiatus dan menjalankan karir solonya masing masing-"

Pria itu mengganti channelnya..

"Kang Daniel menempati urutan pertama dari brand reputasi member boygrup mengalahkan-"

"Kang Daniel yang memikat banyak hati-"

"Kang Daniel-"

Ong terus menerus mengganti channel tv namun berita tentang Kang Daniel benar benar membuatnya muak dan _marl menjauhi berita tentang Kang Daniel_ berhenti saat seorang panelis sebuah acara mengatakan hal yang membuatnya makin membenci Daniel..

"Bukankah grup KINGS beruntung memiliki Kang Daniel? Dia benar benar idol yang sempurna bahkan rekan segrupnya sekarang dikenal karena Kang Daniel-"

BRAK

Seongwoo geram, dia mematikan channel tv dan membanting remote tvnya sampai terlihat rusak dan tak terpakai lagi.

 _Apa mereka fikir aku tidak lelah di training selama bertahun tahun?_ _Apa mereka fikir semua usahaku itu hanya bualan?_

 _Apa mereka fikir latihan siang dan malam itu bukan usaha?_

 _Terkenal karena Kang Daniel huh_

Sejak dulu Seongwoo memang berfikir dia akan menjadi bayangan dari Daniel jika mereka debut bersama. Bahkan sejak sekolah menengah pertama dia berteman dengan Daniel. Semua orang mengenalnya karena Daniel. Semua orang mau berteman dengannya karena mereka berteman terlebih dahulu dengan Daniel. Bahkan semua orang akan berbicara 99 persen tentang Daniel dan 1 persen tentang Seongwoo. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, dia akan selalu kalah dengan pria itu.

 _"Ong Seongwoo akan selalu menjadi bayangan dari Kang Daniel, dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah"_

Semua orang berfikir dia bahagia karena bisa berteman dengan pria itu. Semua orang tidak tahu kenyataan sebenarnya. Dia lelah terus menerus berpura pura tersenyum bahagia jika disandingkan dengan pria berbahu lebar itu. Apalagi setelah hubungan mereka hancur di masa lalu karena masalah yang lebih besar dari ini.

Seongwoo menutup matanya dengan tangan terkepal erat. Tempat pudding yang sedari tadi menemaninya sudah hancur dan dia melemparnya asal. Dia bergegas pergi ke sebuah ruangan rahasia di dorm itu dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Ruangan dimana dia bisa menghancurkan segala topeng yang dia pakai selama ini

Segala senyuman manis yang dia miliki untuk menutupi segalanya

Ruangan rahasia itu yang akan menampung semuanya

I l _ove making you believe, What you get is what you see_

 _But I'm so fake happy, I feel so happy_

 _And i bet everybody here, is just as insincere_

 _We're all so fake happy, and i know fake happy*_

Setelah setengah jam, dia keluar dan duduk kembali di sofa itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan banyak hal yang untuk menata kembali hatinya. Dia merasa matanya berat sekali dan ingin segera menuju kealam mimpi sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Seongwoo- _ah_ kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jaehwan yang baru datang ke dorm dan menghampiri pria itu yang hampir tertidur

"Oh Jae- _hyung_.. Aku tadi hampir saja tertidur jika kau tidak menepuk pundak ku" keluh Seongwu dibalas kekehan pria tertua di grup KINGS itu. Tanpa sengaja Jaehwan melihat keadaan ruang tamu dan pudding mangga kesukaannya.

"Kau menghancurkan remote tv lagi ONG? Hei kau bahkan memakan semua pudding mangga ku sampai bekasnya berserakan seperti ini. Aigoo .. kau harus bertanggung jawab Ong .. YAKK!" omel Jaehwan namun hanya dibalas kekehan lagi

"Iya nanti akan kubereskan dasar hyung cerewet.., Kepalaku hampir pecah karena mendengar suara mu _hyung_ " gerutu Seongwoo sambil pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jaehwan hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah salah satu adik kesayangan nya itu.

 _'Pasti aku yang membersihkan semua kekacauan ini, dosa apa aku di masa lalu sampai aku harus berada di tengah dua makhluk pembuat onar ini Ya TUHAN'_

Sementara itu di waktu yang berbeda

"Kau yakin Minhyun- _ssi_ kau tidak mau menerima tawaran kami? Kami bisa memberimu gaji yang besar" bujuk seseorang kepada pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk tenang sambil menghirup kopi paginya.

"Tidak, terimakasih noona . Lagipula sekarang aku sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang kupunya" jawab Minhyun. Noona itunpun menggeleng pasrah dan mengalah sambil memberikan kartu namanya ke tangan Minhyun dengan paksa.

"Kalau kau mau berubah pikiran kau bisa menghubungiku, aku memaksa.. Okey tampan? Aku harus pergi . Bye" paksa noona itu sambil bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Minhyun yang terkekeh melihat kelakuan noona yang dulu pernah bekerja sama dengannya.

"Dia benar benar tidak pernah berubah"gumam Minhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya dia menuju halte terdekat untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya. Dia akan member kejutan spesial ke kekasih nya. Sambil membawa kue kesukaan Jonghyun kekasih tampannya, Minhyun bergegas menuju apartemen di daerah _Samsung–dong_.

Sesampainya disana dia langsung menaiki lift, entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang memenuhi hatinya.. Sesampainya di depan apartemen dia langsung memasukan kode yang sudah dihafal luar kepala olehnya. Saat memasuki apartemen dia mendengar sayup sayup suara aneh yang mengarah dari kamar sang kekasih

"Ahh Jong- _oppa_.. lebih dalam ahhh hhh"

"Iya dear ahh ahh "

"Kau sangat nikmat dear ahh ahh"

"Lebih dalam _oppa_ pleasee ahhh"

"Sayang, ahh aku sebentar lagi hh"

"Sayang aku ju-" desahan mereka terhenti saat pintu kamar tempat mereka memadu kasih dibuka paksa membuat Minhyun melihat kelakuan brengsek kekasihnya

"Jonghyunnie? "

"Minhyun- _hyung_?"

"Waktumu 5 menit untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini Kim Jonghyun- _ssi_. Aku tunggu kau di ruang tamu." Ucap Mihyun dingin

"Baiklah _hyung_ " jawan Jonghyun lemah sambil memakai kembali bajunya dan berpenampilan lebih pantas untuk menghadapi kemarahan kekasihnya. Dia pun bergegas menuju ruang tamu dan mendekati Minhyun.

"Jangan mendekat, baumu menjijikan" tolak Minhyun, Jonghyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

"Kita sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu hyung, kau tidak pernah mau berhubungan dengan ku selama ini. Aku tersiksa karena tidak bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya _hyung_ aku-" jelas Jonghyun namun terpotong oleh kata kata Minhyun

"Dasar lelaki brengsek" maki Minhyun

" _Hyung_ ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, aku melakukannya tidak memakai cinta-" bantah Jonghyun

"Tolong jauhi aku"

"Minhyun _hyung_ percayalah padaku, Jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta Jonghyun tak tahu diri

"Bajingan brengsek"umpat Minhyun sambil berlalu pergi

Hwang Minhyun pergi dengan cucuran air mata yang tidak terbendung lagi.. Dia terdiam di taman dekat apartemen Jonghyun. Menatap langit malam sambil berfikir..

 _"Cinta itu memang tidak ada"_

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Daniel berlari menuju atap gedung tempat tinggal hyung kesayangannya sambil berdoa semoga hyungnya tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh terus menerus. Sesampainya di atap, dia melihat hyungnya di ujung gedung 12 lantai sedang menatap langit.._

 _"JISUNG HYUNGGG!" teriak Daniel_

 _"Oh Daniel-ah kau datang? Selamat ya karena kau berhasil debut bulan depan" ucap Jisung sambil tersenyum_

 _'Hyung, bisakah kita berbicara disini? Menjauhlah dari sana hyung" bujuk Daniel_

 _"Aniyo niel-ah dengarkan aku baik baik ya " tolak Jisung halus sambil menatap kearah langit kembali_

 _"Hyung tidak, kau harus kesini" ucap Daniel sambil mendekati hyungnya_

 _"Aku benar benar tidak berbakat.. Aku membenci hidupku" kata Jisung yang membuat Daniel menghentikan langkahnya_

 _"Aku lelah mengejar semua mimpiku, benar benar lelah.. Kang Daniel"panggil Jisung sambil menatap mata Daniel untuk yang terakhir kali_

 _"Tolong wujudkan semua mimpiku"_

 _Jisung langsung melompat ke bawah dan Daniel yang sudah didekat Jisung tidak sempat menolong hyung kesayangannya. Daniel hanya bisa berteriak_

 _"HYUUUUNGGG!!"_

Daniel terbangun dengan peluh keringat membasahi kaos putih yang dia pakai. Nafasnya terputus putusdan dadanya sesak sekali

"Mimpi itu lagi.."

Tanpa terasa mata Daniel basah.. Ingatan itu terus menerus menyiksa Daniel

"Jisung-hyung.. Jisung-hyung.. HYUNGGG ARRGHH" erang Daniel

Setelah puas menangis, pria itu memutuskan pergi ke sungai Han. Di tengah malam seperti ini memungkinkan dia untuk pergi karena kecil kemungkinan dia diikuti oleh fansnya. Sesampainya di sungai Han. Dia ingin menduduki tempat yang biasa dia tempati saat di sungai itu, namun sudah ada orang yang menempati tempat itu.

Orang yang menempati itu terlihat sangat tenang. Menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong, terlihat seperti orang yang dipenuhi beban.

Tanpa sadar Daniel terus menatap orang asing itu dalam diam. Diam diam Daniel memuji wajah orang itu yang tampak sangan cantik alami. Wajahnya yang putih bersih, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang indah dan bibirnya begitu-

" _Byuntae_ " ucap orang asing itu membuat Daniel berhenti sadar dari lamunannya

"Siapa yang kau bilang _BYUNTAE_ nona?" jawab Daniel kesal

"Diam diam memperhatikan seseorang dengan intens dalam waktu yang lama, melihat anggota tubuhnya sambil melamun dan memandangi bibirku dengan pandangan mesum.. Dasar _byuntae!_ " bentak orang asing itu

"Untuk ukuran orang asing kau cukup banyak bicara,nona" alih Daniel

"Terserah" ucap orang asing itu sambil melenggang pergi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, nona cantik" teriak Daniel menggoda

"HEI AKU LELAKI TAHU!! " teriak orang asing itu dengan nada marah, pria itu pun langsung berlalu pergi.

"Dia lelaki tetapi mengapa sangat cantik dan menggemaskan?" monolog Daniel sambil tersenyum sendiri memikirkan pria cantik itu.

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, nona cantik'

Tanpa Daniel sadari ada sebuah bintang jatuh diatas kepalanya, mungkin saja harapannya akan terkabul bukan?

To be continued

QUEENS adalah nama fans KINGS

Kutipan lagu Paramore – Fake Happy


End file.
